


-Pocky game-

by BloodErroR



Series: -Karushuu Week II- [3]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Competition, Crushes, Kissing, Love, M/M, Romance, Secret Crush, Student Council, Teen Romance, The Pocky Game, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7478865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodErroR/pseuds/BloodErroR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trying not to think of the words "date" or "failure", Karma looked the other boy intently, waving the box of pocky's and smiling from the sofa. "We can make this a competition." Karma said mockingly. Gakushuu slowly turned his head and looked at him with interest. What he didn't know, is that Karma just wanted to steal him a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	-Pocky game-

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pocky game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7478781) by [BloodErroR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodErroR/pseuds/BloodErroR). 



"What's that?" Gakushuu asked angrily as he watched him with a frown.

Karma smiled, tightened his grip on the small package and waved for him to take a better look as he settled into his seat.

"A box of pocky's." He asnwered naturally. "Do you want one?"

Gakushuu looked at him with his narrowed eyes, then shook his head. With disinterest, he completely ignored his presence and then looked down and pay attention to his documents in the table. Karma only complained and looked at him while being bored from the sofa.

Spending the day with Gakushuu in the student council room wasn't very funny, really.

At first, Karma just wanted to spend time with Asano. He hadn't told anyone why in spite of everyone being alarmed and asking him if he had taken alcohol or any other suspicious substance. But despite his attempt, the other boy had to over paperwork to take car of and reports to do, so he hadn't any other choice. They decided between the two (In the end, it was Gakushuu who decided.) if he wanted to spend the day with the boy, he woud have to end up sitting on the couch while he watching the other on his desk working, bored and with a simple box of pocky's in his pack, not knowing what to do.

And there he was. Watching him.

Karma sighed heavily and tried to settle back on the couch in that room. The piece of furniture was uncomfortable and old, but it appeared that non of the council members used it. Members who he was just hating with all his heart for not doing their work and force Gakushuu to do everything, causing the failure of his date.

Trying not to think of the words "date" or "failure", Karma looked the other boy intently and nervously.

" _What is he thinking of?_ " He asked himself curiously.

Not everyday he had the chance to watch him from a couch. However, Karma wouldn't miss that opportunity and ended up appreciating the features of his face, the way his hair had turned somewhat scruffy after working all day, the expression of concrentration in which he pursed his lips and his eyes shone intensely. Everything drew his attention.

After a few seconds of abstraction in which he examined the other boy with his eyes, Karma had to mentally hit himself.

" _He's not that handsome and I'm not attracted to him._ " He thought desperately while trying to convince himself.

A few meters away, Gakushuu sighed wearily and took one of his hands to his hair, slowly pushing his bangs away to read better, biting his lower lip as he concentrated. Then, he leaned his elbow on the table and his face in his hand, while reading the document reluctantly. All of that image was accompanied by the orange light of the setting sun and the slight wind which shook the curtains.

" _Okay, I'm gay._ " Karma admitted quickly.

Gakushuu moved his arm to reach one of the pens that were around the table, but his attempt ended with him pulling down his eraser, which bounced on the floor. Sighing with annoyance, the orange-haired didn't hesitate to move the chair back and bend aside a moment to collect his eraser, giving an accurate view of a certain part of his anatomy to Karma.

" _Oh my god, I'm so gay._ " He admitted again kind of alarmed and without being able to glance away from his butt.

Okay, he gave up. Karma had to admit that maybe, just maybe, seeing Gakushuu working wasn't that bad.

The problem was that he wasn't satisfied just by looking, he needed more. And if he needed more, he obviously wasn't going to get rid of his pride by asking, never, ever. So he would have to manage to trick Gakushuu to get it.

So, staring at that face and those lips somewhat overwhelmed, he decided to take the initiative itself rather than waiting for something to happen. So he peered at the box of pocky's, then at Gakushuu, and his mind seemed to light up suddenly.

He had the perfect plan to steal him a kiss. And if he had in mind how much he knew the boy, his undeniable pride, his desire to be the number one and the way he could take advantage of everything, everything was in his favor.

So he decided to take action. He squinted his eyes, he sat on the couch properly and cleared his throat to attract his attention. When those violet eyes noticed him, he reached out to him and shook the bo of pocky's insistently.

"You really don't want any?" He asked with some seriousness.

"You can't eat in the student council room." Asano answered reproachfully.

He had also forgotten how strict he was with the rules, but that could be overcome in seconds.

"Come on, just one." Karma said mockingly. "We can make this a competition."

Just as he tought, right after hearing the word "competition", Asano left the documents on the table carefully and slowly turned his head to look at him with interest.

It was something natural, instinctive among them. Turning everything into a challenge, a dispute or a conflict. No matter how stupid it was, however unnecesary result, they saw the need to overcome the other, as if his lifes depended on it.

And this dependece and rivalry they had, could be both their strength and their weakness. Both knew that and used it in their favor.

"What kind of competition?" Gakushuu asked attracted to the idea as he raised and eyebrow. Karma smiled inwardly.

"Well, the only competition that could be made with a pocky." He answered naturally. "You know, that game."

The confusing glime in his violet eyes let him know that he had no idea about that game, wich made Karma turn silent for a few seconds.

"Don't you know what's the pocky game is?" Karma asked mockingly.

Gakushuu frowned and looked at him angrily. It was actually cruel mocking him for that. It was clear that Gakushuu didn't go out with people of his age, his life had been restricted to studying, making efforts and hard-working to be the strongest. Therefore matters the trends of his generation or street technicalities, sometimes were unknown to him, simply because of not being able to live as a boy of his age should.

So, Karma smiled from the couch apologizingly and spoke more calmly.

"It's okay, I'll explain it to you." He said patiently.

"I don't need you to explain me anything." Gakushuu replied with some rancor. "I understand things by myself, thank you."

"Okay, but... We compete or not?" Karma asked with annoyance.

Gakushuu looked somewhat distrustful, but clinging to the chair to stand up either way.

"It depends." He answered with caution. "What will I win?

"You'll make me angry." Karma said simply. "If you win, of course."

That was enough for Asano to rise from his chair and to head quickly to the couch.

He sat right in front of him, causing the couch to sink and looked at him with decision. Gakuhuu's eyes shone competitively while he waited for him to explain about what he had to do to win. Karma only smiled and applauded himself mentally, everything was going as he had planned.

The redhead took a pocky from the box and showed it to the other with a smile.

"You have to put one of the ends into your mouth." He explained naturally.

"Yes."

"And then I'll put the other one into mine."

"Yes."

"Then, you have to eat the pocky gradually."

"Yes."

"And the one who eats more, wins."

"Yes."

"And this is all."

Gakushuu stared with a neutral expression, apparently taking in all the explanation.

"That's all?" He asked with disappointment.

"What do you want?" Karma said wearily. "Is a pocky, not a spaceship."

"Ah... I expected a more entertaining game." Gakushuu replied kind of disillusioned. "But okay, it's okay. Let's begin."

With an unexpected effusiveness, Gakushuu accepted the challenge and took the pocky in his hands. Karma was about to complain, but when he realized that the other had already bitten his part and learned towards him telling the redhead to do the same, he froze and his heart began to pound.

He pretended that his closeness didn't affect him when he bit his end of the pocky, but the way in which their faces were so close, Gakushuu's body leaned toward him and his eyes were fixed on his insistently, made the little self-control he had gathered was starting to leave gradually.

He bit hard to start eating as fast as he could, hoping that Gakushuu was inmersed enough in the competition as not to realize that he was trying to kiss him. He'd pretend that it was part of the game or something.

He bit again, feeling happy to be getting what he wanted, feeling Gakushuu's breath close to his and the victory closing in on him. Gakushuu hadn't moved at all, and even though that was somewhat suspicious, he saw it as an advantage and a chance to win.

Another bite and he was closer, much closer. He could almost feel the other's lips against his.

He could feel them until suddenly Gakushuu was away from him, causing him to stay with his mouth slightly open, along the poor pocky falling to the floor.

Karma felt how his mind was flooded with anger. So close. He had been so close.

"But what are you do...?!"

He tried to shout angrily, but Gakushuu considered that the best way to shut him up and avoid the fight, it was with a kiss.

So, holding his shoulders tightly, the boy kissed his lips quickly, so timidly, pressing his lips insistently. Karma was left completely paralyzed, his heart strated beating a mile a minute, his pulse shot up and he felt his cheeks become warm, probably by his sudden blush. He stifed a whimper in his throat as he felt the warmth and softness of Gakushuu's lips on his, with his body only centimeters away and his characteristic smell.

Asano left him just when he was prepared to kiss him back.

He just stopped kissing him, dropped his shoulders, stood up from the couch and quietly took his box of pocky's without permission, opening it and rummaging inside it. Karma looked at him stunned, his blush even reaching his ears and lgazed at him expectantly and with admiration as the same time

"The next time you want a kiss, tell me." Gakushuu said simply. "It's better if you ask me rather than involucring me in that kind of silly competitions."

Karma churned in his place and blushed even more because of embarrassment. Of course Gakushuu had noticed it all, he wasn't silly. And maybe he was a little obvious in the way of looking at him and fantasizing, just a little.

A little too much.

"By the way, Akabane." Continued the student council president seriously, looking at him intently and mocking him with his eyes.

"Y-Yes?" He barely answered nervously.

"Stop looking at my ass." Gakushuu replied biting one of the pockys while smiling with superiority.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ~
> 
> Well, third day of the Karushuu Week ~ This time the word was "Competition" and here's it xD This fic is one of the shortest of my week, so I don't have much to say about it. It was funny to write, I like it instead being short and nonsense, yes xD
> 
> I hope that someone liked it and we'll see in the next one-shot ~
> 
> See you (~*-*)~ ~(*-*~)


End file.
